All's Well That Ends Well
by Kyoto-chan
Summary: [Winstrateshipping, among others] It's Halloween at Littleroot, and Ash, Misty, Brendan, and May have their eyes set on getting Max and Vivi together. But what happens to them all? [PG to be safe]


All's Well That Ends Well

by Kyoto-chan

A/N: Yep. My first winstrateshippy fic ever. And it's for Halloween. And there's hoennshipping...and loads of other stuff. -nods- But I'm sorry, it's a day late. May is wearing a Torchic costume, and Brendan ish wearing a Mudkip costume. -grins- Anyway, here's the wierdo stuff things.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I do own this fic, however!**

.....-End Authoress Transmission-.....

"Brendan..."

"Mffm..." Brendan groaned, tossing to the other side of his bed, covering his face with his covers.

With that, the bandana-wearing brunette got quite angry at him.

"BRENDAN YOU IDIOT, WAKE UP!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"10 more hours, May..." Brendan mumbled, yawning.

May was getting irritated at Brendan a ton, and then thought of another way to go and wake that lazy butt up. (A/N: Mind you, this is AFTER TTIL. Oh yeahhh!! May moved back to Littleroot. 3 All will be explained in 'Everything's Changing', the sequel.) With that one way, she planted her lips upon his and he jot up, surprised.

"There, finally woke you up!" May smiled, clapping her hands together.

Brendan glared at his best friend, and said, "Jeez May...what time is it? 5 in the morning?!"

"Hai..." (Yes...) May sweatdropped.

Brendan cried, "Gah..."

"We still have to get Max and Vivi together! And it's Halloween, stupid!" May responded to his groan.

Brendan sighed, "Fine, whatever. Halloween? Wait...that's today? Gah...we haven't even gotten anything done for the party!"

"Already taken care of!" May winked.

"Whaaa?"

---Three Hours Later---

_**Ding dooooong!**_

"What an annoying bell..." a blue-haired boy muttered, jumping off the Birch's living room couch in his Aron costume to go open the door.

"Hi there, Max!" said a familiy of four in unison.

Max screamed, jumping backwards from the family. He suddenly slammed the door.

May poked her head through the kitchen door to see what was happening and glared at her little brother, "At least let the Winstrates in, Max!"

Max groaned, "But-but..."

"No but's, Max!"

He opened the door again, and poked his head through, letting the family of four in.

"Fine...Hi you guys!" Max waved.

"Hi Max!" Vivi bowed, smiling.

Of course, her smile was intoxicating, and Max grinned as well. When he knew what he was doing, he blushed like he was seven again, and walked into the kitchen.

"Never, I mean **never**, make me do that again." Max growled at his older sister, who was mixing a bunch of cake batter. (A/N: o.o I can actually see May with an apron with flour spots on...)

May simply grinned, and said, "That's what you get for eavesdropping on me all the time, Masato, dear!"

Max glared at her, and sighed, "Don't all me that...we are in America, my good sister."

May shrugged, and went back to mixing her cake batter.

---When Everyone Got to the Party---

"Hey you guys!" smiled a very, very hyper girl in a Pichu costume. (A/N: A.k.a. me, Kyoto.)

Ash, Misty, Brendan, and May all stared at her in disbelief and their jaws hung on their hinges.

"Oh hi, Kyoto!" Max said, laughing nervously. (A/N: For I am a better eavesdropper than him! -insert ebil laugh here-)

Kyoto plopped down on a chair, her costume tail, miraculously not squished.

"So...I heard from Akida that Yuuki and Haruka got together, eh?" Kyoto asked, biting a cookie. (A/N: -drools- Coooookies...)

Max sweatdropped, "We're in America, kind Kyoto. And yep, they got together..."

Kyoto sweatdropped as well, and turned on classical music. Of course, all the others glared at her.

"Just because you enjoy classical music doesn't mean we all do..." Ash glared, yawning.

Kyoto glared back, then turned it off.

"Jeez, you could've just told me what to put on!" Kyoto huffed.

---Finally, they start dancing---

"Guys, think it's time to put our plan in position?" Brendan smirked, asking May(who of course, was dancing with him), Ash, and Misty.

They all had an evil grin on, and nodded. Misty "accidentally" bumped into Vivi, making her trip.

"Are you okay?" Max asked, catching her.

Vivi nodded, and said, "Thank you, Max."

All four of the trainers were disappointed, because they were hoping she would trample on top of Max. (A/N: Nothing hentai here...they're only fricken' 12!!)

"Darn...at least we have all night." Misty sighed, her Togetic mask slipping off.

She put it back on, until she found out that her wings were crooked, and she adjusted them.

"Ash, your tail is falling off." Misty pointed out, as Ash sweatdropped.

"Thank you..." Ash said, pushing the Pikachu tail back on the velcro square.

"Hey you guys, wanna see magic?" Kyoto smirked, looking at Ash and Misty mischeivously.

"Ummm...sure!" Ash said, unsure about it.

"Don't worry, it's perfectly safe!" Kyoto exclaimed, dragging them outside.

Soon, in a poof of smoke, there were only a Togetic and Pikachu there.

---2 Hours Later---

"Brendan, I'm getting worried..." May said, sadly.

Brendan patted her on the back, and said, "Well, I bet Ash and Misty are perfectly fine!"

May glared at him, and said, "Nothing ever goes right with Kyoto around."

Brendan sweatdropped, and said, "That's true..."

"Ah well...let's hope there's some that comes around soon..." May sighed.

---When Max and Vivi went to separate places---

(-"Mist, do we do it now???"-) asked the Pikachu impatiently.

The Togetic sighed, (-"Soon, my dear Ashy-boy, soon...actually NOW!"-)

They nodded, and went to where Max and Vivi were, then took their masks.

"Hey!" they both said at the same time.

Ash and Misty ran down to the basement, and Max and Vivi didn't notice they were really close to each other. They soon came to the same area, but still didn't notice each other, and Max ended up on top of Vivi.

The two blushed and had a moment of silence, but then Max said, "Sorry."

He got off of her, and blushed redder, as Vivi pecked him on the cheek.

"It's alright."

Vivi also turned a bit redder, but soon she was surprised, when she found herself kissing Max.

Brendan and May walked in on them and widened their eyes at Max and Vivi. They finally separated, and blushed at each other, then turned to Brendan and May.

"What?" Max asked, blushing even redder.

"How long were you there?" Vivi asked dumbly.

"Long enough to find you guys having your first kiss." Brendan smirked, then May punched him in the arm.

"Ow."

"Sooo...when's the wedding?" May teased, then dragged Brendan back up by the collar, just to leave the two kids alone.

.....-OWARI-.....

A/N: Stinks, I know. I had to battle writer's block again...-.-U Ah well...So it's a one-shot. A **giant** one-shot. Naw, it's not **that** giant, I know...-sighs- Ah well, R&R, please! -wink-


End file.
